bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaciersharp
| birthday =December 10 | age = | gender =Male | height =215cm (7'1") | weight =169kg (352lb.) | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =None | education = | rank =Basic Hollow | unique power =Spirit Ice | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Glaciersharp (グレイシャーシャープ, Gureishāshāpu) is a large with features resembling a cross between bipedal and an . As a he was a part of a bandit group that terrorized villages and settlements in search of profit and their continued survival. Appearance Glaciersharp is a behemoth of a figure, standing taller than most Humans and a rippling mass of muscles across his pale blue-gray skin, veins constantly popped and visible from beneath his skin. His head is large and elongated, shaped like that of a canine. The features of his face remain obscured by his hollow mask, itself shaped like his face and covering the entirety of his facial structure with sharp triangular cuts for his eyes as well as ridged coverings that hide the front of raised, pointy ears on the top. A large continuous row of teeth run across either side of the mask to meet at the front with a small portion of the individual teeth having been cracked or broken over time. Visible beneath those, especially when Glaciersharp opens his maw, are a second row of more natural teeth, shorter than those present on the mask and with a slight curvature to them, they have also begun to yellow with decay. His eyes encapsulate the entirety of the spaces they rest in, a luminous yellow surrounded by black in the shape of triangles. Pushed out from beneath his mask and flowing down across his back is a wild and unkempt main of dark blue hair that extends across his back, obscuring large parts of it at a time. Around his neck there is a patchwork mixture of scales and fur, creating a thin craggy ring around it before becoming more a more orderly pattern of scales that cover his back with a muted gray pigmentation to them. The center of his back has a large ribbed spine that raised up over the rest of his back and leads off into a large reptillian tail just before his waist. Two further sets of spinal protrusions frame the sides of the main one, though shorter than the set at the center. His shoulders and upper arms are also covered in scales before turning into fur once again across the forearms, though this set of fur is much longer than the short visible tufts present on the head, being long and flowing. He has five digits on each hand, with each finger being rather stubbly, instead much of their length is made up by long ice blue claws that arc into a curve part way across their length. On the palm of these hands however are a second set of hands, more human-like in nature with long slender digits and very thin nails at the end, they are melded into the flesh of the larger set keeping their range of movement limited. The legs are much the same as the hands, with scales on the upper thighs and wild fur covering the lower legs. They are digitigrade in nature and bear only three toes in contrast to the five fingers of the hands, like them though they bear sharp crystalline claws, these ones more straight and shorter than those above. Personality History Powers & Abilities *'Acidic Touch' *'Soul-Body Seperation': *' ': *' ': *'Spirit Ice' (霊氷, Reikōri): Trivia Appearances References Category:Hollow Category:Male Category:Characters